Sangre y orgullo
by Demian Stark
Summary: -¿Quién te ha hecho llorar? -Tú. Segunda parte de "Borrando marcas" 5º año


La había estado evitando desde aquella noche, la del baile. Bueno… todo lo que podía evitarla, porque de sobra eran conocidas las luchas verbales entre las casas del león y la serpiente.

Recuerdo que siempre deseaba que llegasen esas peleas. Especialmente si estaban enfrascados San Potter, la Comadreja y la Sangresucia Sabelotodo. _Mi_ Sangresucia Sabelotodo.

No podía negarlo, me encantaba hacerla rabiar. Me encantaban sus orejas rojas por culpa del enfado, verla como una pequeña cascarrabias y su mirada oscura que me dirigía, llena de orgullo Gryffindor_. Vaya, vaya… la gatita poco a poco dejaba paso a la leona. Y si no, yo la haré salir._

Evitaba mirarme durante las clases que compartíamos, me había dado cuenta. Pero yo no me daba por enterada, me hacía la tonta. Me quedaba mirándola fijamente, como si me hubieran lanzado un _petrificus totalus_, inquisitivamente, invadiendo su espacio personal. Y entonces ella se sonrojaba, apartaba la mirada y me hacía desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Así hasta que terminó el cuarto curso.

En vacaciones me dije a mí misma que tenía que olvidarla, a ella y a ese fruto prohibido que eran sus labios. _¡Es una sangre sucia, Pansy! ¿Crees que es digna de tal honor? _Eso me gritaba mi orgullo, y mi sangre. De hecho, había pasado el verano más solitario y silencioso de mi vida. Vale que no tuviera una familia que cometiera muchas locuras, pero este año había sido el más triste de los que recuerdo. Incluso deseé que llegara septiembre, con tal de divertirme un poco.

Y dicha diversión, era hacer rabiar a _mi _Gryffindor favorita. Y este año no iba a ser menos. Iba a ser… mejor.

Seguí con el juego del curso pasado, hasta la noche en que tuvimos la primera guardia juntas.

El jefe de prefectos hizo el sorteo, y su nombre apareció junto al mío. Solté una sonrisita interna, escondida tras mi inmutable gesto de fastidio. La Comadreja estaba al lado suyo, soltó un bufido y le dijo algo al oído. Ella asintió, triste y sin convicción, antes de salir de la sala de reuniones seguramente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, puesto que Weasley iba con ella. Si no, su destino hubiera sido la biblioteca, segurísimo.

La primera guardia que tuve con mi pequeña leona sabelotodo fue a la siguiente semana. Entera. 7 noches. A solas. He de decir que me sorprendió, al parecer la suerte estaba de mi parte. Interiormente, estaba eufórica ante tal suerte; exteriormente, mantenía un gesto de asco y repulsión como cada vez que había un alumno de la casa más enemiga al lado. Y en ella… había visto la sombra de la alegría y el miedo al mismo tiempo, confusión y enfado también pedían paso en la lucha interna en la que se veía envuelta. Me encantaba verla así.

Al terminar la reunión de esa tarde, me quedé rezagada del grupo de Slytherin, Draco _Rubio-Oxigenado_ Malfoy comenzó con sus insultos insoportables de niño engreído pero, afortunadamente, me lo quité rápidamente de encima.

Salí del aula, escondiéndome en el primer recoveco que encontré. Sabía de sobra que mi sabelotodo favorita no saldría hasta que yo no hubiera abandonado los pasillos del castillo. _Qué equivocada estás, gatita._

Como preví, salió poco después que yo, dirección biblioteca. _¿En serio esta chica tiene vida social?_ Tuve que callar una enorme burla "made in Slytherin", tratando de sorprenderla. Salí detrás de ella, y en cuanto supe que ella sabía que yo estaba detrás, la agarré de la cintura con un brazo, pegándola contra mi cuerpo; y con la otra mano le tapé la boca, impidiendo que gritase.

-¿Puedo saber dónde va la insoportable gatita sabelotodo? –pregunté, susurrando, al oído de Granger. La pude sentir tensarse, estremecerse al contacto conmigo, a cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más inmóvil, más tiesa, pero también más incómoda, incluso ida-. Venga… si no voy a hacerte nada, intento fallido de leona.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Parkinson –respondió, con su orgullo Gryffindor por los suelos. _Tan fuerte y tan débil al mismo tiempo, confusa y sin respuesta…¿Quién puede resistirse a tus cambios de comportamiento, ver cómo te peleas interiormente, ver esa lucha reflejada en el chocolate de tus ojos? ¿Y cómo… cómo puedo descifrar todos y cada uno de tus tics? _– Y suéltame.

-Así no se piden las cosas, Granger… y menos a una respetable sangre limpia como yo –con el brazo libre le agarré del cuello, inmovilizándola, aún más pegada a mí. _Suerte que no hay nadie, que si no…_Temblaba. _Menuda Gryffindor estás hecha, gatita_. No le hacía daño, nunca se lo haría_, al menos en estas situaciones_. Me acerqué a su oreja, mis labios rozándola, a través del espeso cabello-. Las cosas se piden por favor, Granger-. Le retiré el cabello hacia atrás, dejando ver su cuello. Acerqué mis fríos labios a él, rozándolo, para luego depositar un larguísimo beso al final de éste, casi detrás de la oreja-. ¿Y bien?

-Su…suéltame, por favor –rogó. Sonreí para mis adentros, pues mi rostro seguía impasible.

-¿Y si no quiero, gatita?

-Te…obligaré.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo… -mi mano viajaba por su cadera, provocando pequeños gemidos que luego eran reprimidos en su garganta, temblaba, y de seguro que hubiera caído si no la hubiera estado sujetando con el brazo izquierdo-… si no tienes tu varita?

La solté y me eché atrás, sonriendo maléficamente. De la misma manera que hacía en clase, quizá más divertida. Ella se enfadó, y como una pequeña leona se lanzó hacia mí, dispuesta a acabar con su escurridiza presa, pero yo la esquivaba, por nada del mundo le devolvería su varita; me divertía demasiado verla enfurruñada y siendo derrotada por la frustración. Además… teníamos el baile prohibido del curso pasado, aquel con el que había estado soñando durante las vacaciones, el que llenaba mis sueños y pesadillas, el que invadía mi mente en los momentos de silencio y soledad.

Alargué el brazo libre, y la paré, cuando estaba dispuesta a irse.

-¿Podrías, por favor, devolverme mi varita? –pidió, con una mirada severa y fría, completamente enfadada, una mueca de disgusto. Ese no era el enfado que me hubiera gustado ver, desgraciadamente. _Vale Pansy, la has cagado. Date la enhorabuena_.

-Dame algo a cambio –ofrecí, después de pensar unos segundos.

Y sus ojos volvieron a ese marrón chocolate que tanto me gustaba hacer enfadar. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

-¿Qué quieres?

_A ti._ No respondí, me limité a sonreír de forma pícara; dando pequeños pasos hacia ella. La cogí de la corbata, tiré de ella, haciendo que nuestras caras se rozaran. Noté un sonoro rubor en su rostro, un tremendo temblor por todo su cuerpo, que además ardía peligrosamente.

-Sorpréndeme –susurré, justo antes de besar la parte final de su cuello y desapareciendo en la dirección opuesta-. Y hasta entonces, nada de varita, Granger.

Las horas siguientes fueron un tremendo aburrimiento. Malfoy, secundado _cómo no_ por Crabbe y Goyle, se divertía haciendo bromas pesadas a los alumnos más pequeños de otras casas. Yo le seguía el juego, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y era mejor tenerlo contento.

Hasta que llegó la hora de la guardia.

Salí de la sala común, varita en mano, y con la de Granger guardada en la túnica. Me había pasado un buen rato examinándola, incluso una simple varita me parecía lo máximo del mundo si le pertenecía a ella. _¿Qué demonios te pasa?, _mi mente me preguntaba una y otra vez. _No lo sé… y no quiero saberlo. Porque lo sé, pero no puedo admitirlo_. Y por enésima vez ese día, maldije haber nacido en una familia de sangre pura. _Qué fácil sería todo si estuviera en cualquier otra casa; qué fácil sería si fuera mestiza o incluso… no… mierda, sí… si fuera nacida de muggles. Qué fácil sería entonces. _

Estaba jugando con mi varita, haciendo dibujitos en el aire, cuando llegó ella. Enfadada, porque le había quitado su varita.

Ella hizo amago de atrapar su varita, pero yo fui más rápida y la detuve. La miré a los ojos, en esa oscuridad tan familiar como en la sala, sólo a la luz de la tímida luna y del hechizo _lumos_ que salía de mi varita. Había vuelto a llorar. Y a mí se me rompió el corazón. _Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sea mago, mestizo, traidor a la sangre o muggle, la hace llorar. Nadie tiene derecho a que derrame una sola lágrima. Sólo yo puedo hacerla llorar… de felicidad. Ya no tengo fuerzas como para meterme con ella. Ya no puedo… ni quiero. Enhorabuena, me has vencido, Hermione. Te felicito._

-¿Quién te ha hecho llorar? –pregunté, visiblemente enfadada.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, como si tuviera miedo. Y luego otro, y otro, pero yo fui más rápida y pude atraparla. La cogí de un brazo, y luego del otro, después la pegué a mí rodeándola por la cintura. Se dejó caer al suelo, y pude oír sus sonoros sollozos.

-¿Quién te ha hecho llorar? –repetí, esta vez más calmada.

Tenía apoyado mi mentón en su hombro, pero no podía ver su rostro. La apreté más contra mí; quería que se diera cuenta de que era un abrazo protector, no uno amenazador. Pero ella no parecía entenderlo.

-¿Qui…?

-Tú –me cortó.

_¿Qué? ¿Que yo la hacía llorar? ¿Cómo era eso posible? _Miles de preguntas se me amontonaban en la cabeza, y no tenía tiempo de ordenarlas, mucho menos de responderlas. _Bueno… primero te odio, y después te quiero. Primero me meto contigo y luego quiero protegerte. Ni yo misma me entiendo._

-Lo siento… Hermione –respondí, soltándola.

Ella pareció sorprenderse de que la llamara por su nombre. Ni _sabelotodo, sangresucia, rata de biblioteca, gatita. _Nada, ni tan siquiera Granger. _Su_ nombre.

Me rendí, y le di la varita.

No quería seguir jugando con ella; lo dejaría todo y haría como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Me levanté, dispuesta a marcharme. Ahora era yo la que quería llorar.

-No te vayas –me suplicó, cogiéndome de la mano, tirándome hacia atrás-. Por favor –sonreí entre lágrimas (_sí, Pansy Parkinson llora. ¿Algún problema?_) recordando la frase que le había dicho esa tarde, cuando la varita.

-Lo siento… lo siento por todos estos años –decía entre lágrimas. Hermione hacía intentos de acercarse a mí, de abrazarme, pero yo rehuía. Si caía en sus brazos, nunca más querría salir de allí-. Lo siento… no me di cuenta hasta ayer. No me di cuenta de lo estúpidas y dolorosas palabras te he dedicado todos estos años, de lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar. Sé que ninguna disculpa será suficiente para merecer tu perdón, pero necesito echar fuera todo lo que se me ha pasado por la mente este último año –Hermione me abrazó por detrás, y esta vez no me negué. No tenía fuerzas para negarla otra vez-. Todo empezó la noche del baile, después de que te besara… no pude olvidar ese maldito beso. Estuviste en mi mente en vacaciones, en mis sueños, en mis pesadillas y en mis ensoñaciones a las que voy cuando me aburro en clase. Necesitaba, entiéndeme, necesitaba probar tus labios de nuevo. Eran mi fruto prohibido… y lo quería. Pero no lo tenía. Me contentaba con hacerte rabiar, con hacerte sentir vergüenza… me encantaba meterme contigo, pero ya no podía hacerte daño. No después de verte llorar por ese idiota sin cerebro de Krum.

-Te perdono… –susurró, en mi oído, con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, allí dónde le permitía su posición-… Pansy. Tú eres la culpable de mis lágrimas porque…

-¿Te puedo besar? –la corté, sonriendo tímidamente, mirándola de forma suplicante, después de darme la vuelta.

-¿Era ese tu deseo a cambio? –asentí, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha, como una niña pequeña ante su padre, cuando ha cometido alguna travesura-. Como quie…

Pero no le permití continuar. La cogí rápidamente con ambas manos, abarcando todo su _(venga Pansy, admítelo)_ hermoso rostro y acercándola a mí. Hice chocar sus labios con los míos, de improviso, probando esos labios prohibidos que tanto ansiaba besar de nuevo. Hermione contraatacó en el segundo asalto, obligándome a abrir la boca, invadiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. _Y yo que creía que era una mojigata en estos temas…craso error… otra vez._ Me quedé quieta al principio, impresionada ante su ímpetu, pero al poco tiempo le hice frente. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas… perdí la noción del tiempo, mientras mi lengua luchaba contra la suya en una bella danza de deseo, poder, orgullo… y sangre.

-¡Me has mordido! –gritó, apartándose de mí y llevándose un dedo al labio herido.

-Quería probar… –respondí-… que tu sangre vale tanto como la mía.

-¿Y cuánto vale, si puede saberse? –inquirió, divertida, molesta y algo arrogante.

-No podría comprarse ni con todo el oro del mundo.

Y volví a probar ese fruto prohibido que tanto anhelaba.


End file.
